


La ganancia no puede hacerse sin perdida alguna

by Nagoya06



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Pack Orgies
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagoya06/pseuds/Nagoya06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter entra a una herencia Dragon donde conoce a sus dos compañeros dominantes, podrá Harry luchar contra sus instintos y doblegarse ante sus dominantes abusadores o ¿buscara alguien que lo ame de verdad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soy una fiel amante del snarry y poco del drarry así que no quiero que piensen que hago esto porque odio estas parejas, el fic fue hecho en un momento de inspiración mientras leía “Lo siento, hace que sea mejor” de Slaysvamps que no pude evitar escribir su historia u one-shot me cautivo y no pude evitar hacer la mía propia y buala! No pude ponerme en contacto con ella así que se los dejo aquí, no pienso adueñarme de su idea ni nada a pesar que los capítulos 1 y 2 pueden ser iguales. Temeraire bueno me inspire en una serie de novelas que trata sobre dragones es muy buena deberían darle un vistazo.
> 
> Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de Harry Potter no son de mi propiedad, no se ha copiado nada o faltado el respeto a la escritora.

La ganancia no puede hacerse sin pérdida de alguna otra persona.

Pibilius Syrus.

oOo

_Harry se removió incomodo en su pequeña cama, las sabanas eran frías y ásperas, su cuarto era pequeño casi como su antiguo armario, estaba muriendo lo sabía podía sentirlo debajo de su piel arañando, mordiendo, rasgando su ser, Merlín dolía solo quería que acabara de una vez, quería morir de una vez aunque no volviera a ver a Ron y el resto de los Weasley siempre sonriente, siempre tan seguros de sí mismo ¡Oh, la señora Weasley sería tan devastada! Cuando el director llevara consigo la noticia de que Harry había muerto en sus pequeñas habitaciones, solo, con frio y hambriento, ¡Hermione! Su amiga de cabello tupido lloraría y se retraería en los libros hasta tener que superarlo, pero oh como deseaba que acabara no le importaba nada, ¿Tal vez Voldemort logro maldecirlo? Por eso estaba muriendo lentamente el día de su cumpleaños, bastardo pensó, aun muerto el hombre seguía presente en su vida, Harry apretó con fuerza sus diente hasta sentir que podrían romperse o quebrarse como fuera! Solo sabía que su espalda ardía y había algo que estaba buscando salir._

_Como se sentirían su padrino y Remus? Sirius estaría desolado y posiblemente quedara muerto en vida estaba seguro que el hombre lo amaba aunque solo tuviera cinco años de haberle conocido y Remus oh su pobre profesor, estaba tan feliz con el pequeño Teddy y Tonks para que Harry lo arruinara con su muerte, se sentía tan mal al arruinar las vidas de las personas que más quería, Snape tenía razón al decir que debió morir junto al señor oscuro, él era tan horrible como aquel monstruo, Dios madre que eh hecho para merecer esto sollozo mientras sentía su piel rasgarse algo estaba saliendo por debajo de su piel y por Morgana que dolía era peor que la maldición cruciatus, pero no era solo en su espalda, también era en sus ojos estos ardían como el demonio, sus huesos ¡Dios sus huesos! No estaba seguro pero estos se sentían como si se quebraran por si solos, o tal vez desaparecían como hizo Lockhart en su segundo año y tuvo que beber Skelegrow._

_Harry no sabía cuándo se acabó pero podían recordar los pasos pesados de su tío y la voz chillona de tía Petunia dejándose sumergir por el confort que ofrecía la oscuridad se dejó caer en la inconsciencia._

Harry tosió con brusquedad, su garganta ardía ante la resequedad, hace mucho que no soñaba con el día en que su herencia Dragon apareció, fue doloroso y a pesar de que las semanas habían pasados Harry se estremecía ante el dolor imaginario, dándose vuelta Harry suspiro con pesar, acurrucándose debajo de las sabanas calientes que los elfos domésticos le trajeron amablemente.

Harry se encontraba actualmente en la sala de los Menesteres, un fuerte hechizo bloqueo puesto en la puerta a pesar de que se aseguró en pedirle a la habitación en no dejar a nadie entrar a parte de los elfos, un mes después de su herencia Snape y Malfoy habían aparecido en Grimauld Place como si fueran dueños del Señorío Black, él se encontraba bajando las escaleras cuando ambos hombres empezaron a gruñir antes de abalanzarse hacia el inmovilizándolo dejando su cuello expuesto que procedieron a marcar. Sirius había estado tan enojado y que decir de Remus el hombre gruño horriblemente y estrello al rubio contra la pared hasta que este se recuperó y ataco, todos estaban asustados, fue una lucha horrible hasta que los dos hombres sacaron sus alas y gruñeron, Harry quiso en ese mismo momento sacar sus alas y presentar su cuello, pero no lo había hecho, se había levantado y secado la saliva que quedo en su cuello y miro a los hombres desafiante.

Él no se inclinaría ante nadie! No lo hizo frente a Voldemort y no lo haría frente a ellos! Al parecer Malfoy y Snape eran dragones Temeraire dominantes y reconocieron a Harry como su sumiso ¡Y una mierda! Él no presentaría su muy maldito culo ante ellos.

Ambos eran tan horrible como siempre, Dumbledore había propuesto que vivieran juntos por dos meses como periodo de prueba para ver si podían dejar su pasado atrás.  
“No es como si tuvieras opción Harry” El director lo había mirado con tristeza.

Y cuan cierto era! Marcado como el ganado, su lado Dragon quería presentar su cuello y trasero para que ambos hombres dominantes lo perforaran como una puta o eso dijo Malfoy cuando Harry se negó a tener sexo, eso llevo a una disputa entre los tres que Harry se negó a seguir y prefirió resguardarse en la sala de requerimientos, se sentía solo y tenía frio, sabía que tenía que afirmar la unión pero él no quería vivir el resto de su vida con dos hombres que nunca iban amarlo por completo. Él deseaba ser abrazado todo el tiempo, ser besado con pasión, amor, lujuria, quería todo eso. Pero… Pero no lo tendría, tal vez quizá nunca, sus instintos le decían que ellos eran sus compañeros los únicos seres hechos para amarlo y cuidarlo, Harry no pudo evitar sollozar a pesar que Draco estaba dispuesto a tener sexo con Harry, Snape no lo era, el hombre solo quería al rubio y miraba a Harry con desagrado como si ser una criatura semi oscura fuera elección de él negándose completamente en tener relaciones y sellar la unión. Esto lo lastimaba a pesar que el pondría una mueca burlona cuando el hombre se negara a tener sexo, pero lo hería profundamente, porque el día siguiente de su herencia él había despertado en su habitación en el 12 de Grimauld Place, se había levantado y dirigido al baño solo para verse en el espejo.

Su cabello negro y siempre revuelto era largo y sedoso incluso podía jugar con el y hacer elegantes rizos, sus brillantes y grandes ojos verdes estaba a la vista sin sus molestas gafas redondas, su cuerpo estaba lleno ocultando sus costillas una vez expuestas, su piel era color miel con pequeños colores plateados donde sus cicatrices habían estado, Harry se sentía feliz en ver su cuerpo hacia tal vez ahora sería más atractivo para las chicas y entonces ¡Las había visto! Hermosas alas blancas, eran tan blancas que parecían nubes se sentía extasiado a pesar que algo en lo profundo de su mente le decía que tener alas no era normal, pero él las amaba y era tan fuertes y rápidas para volar.

Pero entonces Snape lo miro como si fuera la cosa más horrible, hiriendo los sentimientos de Harry que siempre se vio como un debilucho de rodillas huesudas y eso había herido su lado sumiso por no poder complacer a su dominante y su lado humano de poca autoestima y se encogió dolorosamente. Pero él no se doblego recurrió a toda su terquedad Gryffindor y siguió hablando con sus dos mejores amigos a pesar de que se lo prohibieron, él jugo Quidditch y voló a pesar de que Malfoy escupiría insultos hacia su persona por no dejar de hacer las cosas que él amaba, todas las ordenes injustas él se había negado a seguir no importa cuánto quería arrodillarse y pedir perdón por no obedecer a sus dominantes, prefería enfrentarse a Voldemort antes que dos hombres egoístas le cambiaran radicalmente volviéndolo un simple muñeco, No voy a dejarlos, pase toda mi vida luchando contra un psicópata obsesionada con la vida eterna como para doblegarme antes dos Slytherin idiotas pensó con obstinación él era Harry Potter, maldito-niño-que-no-puede-morir y otros tantos títulos dados a su persona.

Se movió ultima vez hasta quedar cómodo, no le importaba que su cama se sintiera fría las habitaciones en las mazmorras son aún más fría al estar tan cerca de sus dos compañeros y no poder dormir con ellos, estúpida herencia criatura, estúpida condición de sumiso, maldito Malfoy y Snape. Jamás se doblegaría menos ante esos dos.


	2. Chapter 2

La ganancia no puede hacerse sin pérdida de alguna otra persona.

Pibilius Syrus.

oOo

Harry se adentró aún más en el espacio que el armario y la pared creaban, sus instintos de supervivencia estaban zumbando como locos por el peligro y como no hacerlo! Snape estaba enojado, su ira se mostraba en sus profundos ojos negros mientras trataba de agarrar a Harry, no tenía idea de porque el maestro de pociones estaba tan furioso con él pero no pensaba averiguarlo había tratado de escapar por Flu pero Malfoy Jr. lo bloqueo antes de que el pudiera llegar y le había sonreído con toda la malicia que su ser podía expresar esto había provocado que el estómago de Harry se encogiera del miedo, entonces una persecución se dio y Harry termino en el pequeño espacio hasta que Snape arto de la estúpida lucha lanzo el armario por la habitación hasta estrellarse contra la pared.

Los rasgos de Dragon estaban expuestos, las alas negras y enormes de Snape cubrían su pequeño cuerpo, los ojos negros en rendijas lo miraban con odio que Harry estaba seguro si pudiera hace mucho habría muerto a causa de esta.

“¿Feliz Potter?” Severus miro con odio al hijo de su enemigo de la infancia.

“¿Perdón?” Harry se obligó a decir educadamente y no con el odio que sentía por el hombre que lo sujetaba con fuerza contra el suelo.

“Te pregunto si estas feliz, quejándote con Albus por no ser follado o ´acoplado´ como amablemente me dijo durante la charla de hoy” Severus estrecho la mirada ante la aparente confusión del chico Potter, como si fuera a creerle, el niño solo quería llamar la atención como siempre e interrumpir su vida con Draco.

Él había ido a tomar él te con Albus y tener su charla diaria con el hombre que miraba como un tutor, cuando este lo miro con decepción y procedió a reclamarle por qué no se había acoplado con el maldito engendro de Potter.

Como si fuera a tocar al maldito niño, no importaba cuanto la apariencia del chico cambio, él era feliz solo con su hermoso Draco, su ahijado era listo, hermoso, astuto, todo lo que Potter no era él se arrepentía de ir ese día a la casa del chucho y dejarse llevar por su instinto al oler a su compañero sumiso, el olor había sido tan embriagador como el de Draco y tuvo que marcar al ser de ese delicioso olor. Solo para arrepentirse cuando se dio cuenta quien era.

“No tengo idea de que habla señor” Harry hablo con cautela ante la expresión del mago mayor.

“Por supuesto que no” Susurro con odio.

Su ira era tanta que simplemente rasgo la ropa del chico, ignorando el grito sorprendido de su antiguo alumno o la risa cruel de su compañero rubio, el solo tenía que terminar la unión entre el chico y proceder a ignorarlo por el resto de su vida, no importaba que sus instintos le gritaban que él no debía hacer daño a su sumisa, que su deber era mimar al pequeño ser frente a él. 

Su amado Dragon se situó detrás del pelinegro sujetándolo con fuerza por los hombros, y entonces todo fue en picada la magia del chico Potter luchaba contra la magia de la fianza haciéndoles daños, los gritos de dolor del pequeño sumiso cuando Draco lo penetro desgarro a las pinturas de famosos maestros de pociones situadas en las habitaciones de Severus lo peor era que no podían advertir al director de la atrocidad que estaba ocurriendo en las mazmorras, cuando el rubio por fin se corrió dentro de Potter era turno de Severus que tomo el cuerpo sin energías del niño y procedió a penetrarlo Potter ya no gritaba sin embargo sollozaba y luchaba débilmente contra el cuerpo más grande sobre él.

Cuando Severus termino dentro de Potter su cuerpo dolía horriblemente, la magia del vínculo gano contra la magia del mago más joven cuando se dio vuelta pudo ver el rostro cansado y sudado de Draco pero el menudo cuerpo del pelinegro no se encontraba, levantándose como pudo procedió a vestirse y buscar al maldito niño.

Harry se movió lentamente por la habitación, cada movimiento que daba era una tortura pero él no estaba dispuesto a seguir en el mismo lugar donde lo habían violado.

“Dobby” Llamo, su garganta ardía, pero el sonido de aparición lo calmo.

“Amo Harry llamo a Dobby! Dobby esta tan feliz” El pequeño elfo dejo de sonreír al ver a su amo en mal estado “Que ha ocurrido al joven amo?” exclamo horrorizado.

“Dobby, por favor empaca todas mis cosas” El elfo asintió y procedió a empacar todas las pertenencias de su amo.

Los pasos de Snape sonaron detrás de él pero Harry se negó a reconocerlo, el hombre no se merecía el poco respeto que Harry guardaba hacia él, el sonido brusco de una inhalación le advierto que el hombre se dio cuenta que estaba sangrando.

“Potter detente en este momento, estas sangrando y necesito curarte” Severus miro asustado como la sangre se deslizaba copiosamente por los muslo color miel del niño.  
Esto divirtió a Harry él podía sentir la sangre y el semen recorrer sus muslo pero no le importaba, su mente estaba enfocada en las salas de Hogwarts, el viejo castillo se había encariñado con el dándole permiso de jugar con las salas, no tenía idea como el castillo podía sentir pero se sentía halagado, el sonido de la aparición le dijo que Dobby termino de empacar dándose vuelta y enfrentar el rostro duro del maestro de pociones Harry sonrió, el hablaría más tarde con el viejo director por ahora se agarró con fuerza a la pequeña mano de Dobby, viendo por última vez la mirada sorprendida de Snape cuando se dio cuenta de la situación un suave pop y el desapareció por completo.

oOo

Severus se quedó mirando el espacio vacío donde Potter había estado de pie antes de desaparecer, algo dentro de él se retorica dolorosamente y podía sentir la horrible sensación de querer llorar, algo que no había hecho desde la muerte de Lily, Draco se acercó y se quedó a su lado la mirada confundida en su rostro le recordó que no había estado presente cuando sumiso se fue de su nido.

¡Oh Merlín no! Pensó, pánico inundo cada parte de su cuerpo los instintos Temeraire llenaban su ser haciéndole ver lo negligente que fue con su pequeño sumiso, la inhalación brusca de Draco le dijo que lo mismo estaba sucediendo, el dolor era demasiado fuerte sus lados dragones le decían ir y buscar a su compañero y sanarlo de todo mal, sus largas piernas sostuvieron su peso mientras se levantaba y caminaba a su cuarto.

No había nada, no ropa, no varita, no baúl, no había absolutamente nada que dijera que el joven Dragon estuvo con ellos por un mes y medio, ni siquiera pudieron terminar los dos meses puestos por Albus. Él debía de buscar a Harry o el niño moriría por no tener a sus dos compañeros con él y jamás se permitiría eso Albus lo odiaría y su dulce Lily probablemente lo estaba maldiciendo junto al bastardo de James en el mas allá, dando largos pasos hacia la dirección se preparó para el castigo de su mejor amigo y mentor.


	3. Chapter 3

La ganancia no puede hacerse sin pérdida de alguna otra persona.

Pibilius Syrus.

oOo

Harry se dejó caer en el suelo tembloroso, lo había hecho, había escapado de sus compañeros, que importa si moría en ese instante él no pensaba volver con los hombres que abusaron de su persona, aunque fueran sus compañeros el no regresaría, mirando su entorno se dio cuenta que Dobby lo trajo a un bosque no podía ver mucho a causa de la oscuridad pero los arboles eran enormes, había un lago estrellado a unos pasos de él, pero lo que llamo su atención erra la enorme casa sobre uno de los arboles más grande era enorme de madera y con grandes ventanales ¿De quién era esta casa?.

“¿Dobby?” Miro inseguro al elfo que se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo.

“Amo Harry Potter necesitaba lugar seguro, Dobby trajo al amo a una de las casas en que Dobby trabajo antes que su buena maestra Regina muriera” Dobby lo miro con sus grandes ojos “Ama Regina estaría feliz si amo Harry cuidara de la casa”

“No puedo hacerlo Dobby ¿Qué pasa con sus dueños actuales?” Harry miro la enorme casa inseguro.

“Ama Regina no tenía a nadie, la casa está en buen estado, Dobby la ha cuidado siempre” El elfo hincho su pecho con orgullo antes de tomar las manos de su joven amo y llevarlos dentro de la casa.

La casa por dentro era enorme, había una gran sala con sillones en forma de L y una mesita de vidrio en medio, en una de las paredes había una chimenea que Dobby prendió con un chasquido de sus dedos, amplios ventanales daban vista al bosque, Harry miro asombrado el lugar la sensación de calidez lo lleno por completo, sus piernas se movieron a la siguiente habitación que era la cocina, era grande y muy abierta con grandes ventanales en ambas paredes, en un extremo estaba la pequeña zona de cocción de estilo rural, en la otra era una mesa de madera con sillas a juego. Sus piernas esta vez lo llevaron a un dormitorio enorme con un gran ropero y una puerta que estaba seguro llevaba al baño, caminando hacia la puerta color caoba la abrió e inhalo bruscamente el baño era enorme si es que se le podía llamar el suelo estaba hecho de azulejos, había un inodoro, una bañera con muchos grifos y un jacuzzi, Merlín un jacuzzi pensó encantado la casa era hermosa la antigua dueña Regina se recordó tenía muy buen gusto.

“Es hermosa Dobby” Susurro cuando recordó que el elfo seguía con él.

“Dobby está feliz de que al amo Harry Potter le guste, amo Harry debe dormir Dobby preparara todo para el amo” Dobby lo empujó hacia la enorme cama y eran esas sabanas de seda, si definitivamente era seda, se preguntó hace cuanto murió la vieja ama de Dobby antes de servir a los Malfoy. “Descanse amo, Dobby estará aquí mañana”

Harry se quejó y quiso contradecir al joven elfo pero este era libre y podía hacer lo que quisiera, incluso si eso era traer a un joven de 18 años de edad Harry Potter a la casa de su antigua ama, encogiéndose en las calientes y suaves sabanas dejo escapar un quejido de placer cuando la tela acaricio su piel, nunca había probado algo tan placentero como sabanas de seda, acomodándose se dejó llevar por el cansancio al reino de los sueños.

oOo

Harry se despertó feliz después de tener una buena y merecida noche de descanso, sin embargo la felicidad no duro mucho cuando las imágenes de la causa de su fuga volvieron a su mente era como un disco rayado que se repetía una y otra vez, su estómago se revolvió horriblemente y se vio obligado a correr hasta el inodoro y vomitar podía sentir toda su bilis ser expulsada de su cuerpo.

Fue así que Dobby lo encontró, su cabeza sumergida en el inodoro sus lágrimas se caían copiosamente de sus ojos y la humillación que sentía no era nada con el horror de darse cuenta que había sido violado por su enemigo de colegio y su profesor de pociones, sus dominantes y compañeros de vida, las pequeñas manos del elfo acariciaron su espalda con cariño.

“Amo Harry ¿necesita poción?” lo miro preocupado.

“Por favor, Dobby y un desayuno ligero” susurro.

Su garganta ardía de tanto vomitar y sus ojos eran de un horrible color rojo de tanto llorar, se movió como pudo hasta llegar a su ahora cama y se dejó confortar por lo cómoda que era, él fue violado, violado por dos hombres que debían amarlo, hizo que su corazón se estrujara del dolor, y ahora qué? Debería hablar con Sirius pero no quiero estar con nadie se quejó ante la indecisión pero finalmente optó por no hacerlo, su padrino y Remus lo sobreprotegerían hasta el punto de estresarlo, no es que no quisiera ser mimado pero tampoco quería estar al alcance de Snape y Malfoy menos cuando por fin su vínculo fue terminado los hombres tratarían de “protegerlo” y Harry no permitiría ser tocado de nuevo por ellos, el trataría de vivir hasta el último día de su vida que estaba más cerca que nunca pero el seria egoísta por una vez y moriría en la tranquilidad del bosque con Dobby como compañía, Dobby puede llevar mi cuerpo, sería algo cruel para Remus y Sirius pero no importa, Remus está casado con Tonks y tiene un hijo, Sirius empezó a ver mujeres y Ron y Hermione están juntos, el único que quedaba era por qué los bastardos de Snape y Malfoy no morirían mientras se tuvieran entre sí.

“Dobby trajo comida joven amo” El pequeño elfo dejo sobre la cama un azafate.

“Gracias Dobby” el sonrió, era afortunado de que el pequeño elfo estuviera con él.

Su mirada se centró en la comida que consistía en un plato con frutas, unos bollos de pan recién hechos, mantequilla y un vaso de yogurt, su estómago rugió del hambre y no tardo en probar los bollos de pan con mantequilla, la textura era suave y el sabor de la mantequilla le supo gloriosa o tal vez fue porque no había comido la noche anterior.

“Esto es delicioso” alabo.

“Oh el amo están bueno, Dobby fue a Hogwarts y recibió ayuda de Winky y los otros elfos” Grandes orejas de Dobby se movieron con entusiasmo “Winky también quiere pedir trabajo”

Harry ladeo la cabeza, no había escuchado por un largo tiempo sobre la pequeña elfina pero se sentía feliz de que aun estuviera viva “¿Por qué?”.

“Dobby cree que amo Harry necesita a Winky, Dobby necesita conseguir cosas del amo Harry Potter y no puede dejarlo solo por mucho tiempo” Uno de sus largos dedos lo señalo con seriedad.

“Oh” fue lo único que pudo decir. Dobby tenía razón aun existían maneras de seguirlo a través de su cosas y tal vez Winky haría de una buena niñera.

“Está bien Dobby, dile a Winky que está contratada”

Un pequeño chillido feliz se escuchó atreves de toda la casa antes que dos sonidos de aparición sonaron, Harry sonrió feliz por los dos elfos antes de seguir su desayuno tal vez por fin tendría la paz que quería.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muy bien, Teddy nació en abril de 1998 y esta historia se desarrolla en mayo de 1999 por lo tanto Teddy tiene un año de edad y Harry dieciocho, el capítulo fue algo de un relleno pero me sentí a gusto. En el capitulo anterior Harry le pidio a Dobby que tomara sus cosas y eso hizo así que fue un dedazo mío por ahí.


	4. Chapter 4

La ganancia no puede hacerse sin pérdida de alguna otra persona.

Pibilius Syrus.

oOo

Albus Dumbledore era un hombre que cometió muchos errores en su vida y se arrepentía de algunos y otras a pesar de ser malos tenían momentos y experiencias buenas consigo así que no se arrepentía en nada cuando se trataba de esos, sin embargo mientras miraba por la ventana de su oficina como el Sol bañaba todo lo que estaba a su alcance, él se sentía profundamente arrepentido de haber puesto al niño que consideraba como un nieto en tan horrible situación, sabía que Severus odiaba a James aún más de lo que odiaba a Sirius, pero jamás pensó que su odio lo llevaría abusar sexualmente del hijo de este, menos de un menor aunque este fuera un adulto tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle.

“¿Por qué? Severus” Su voz sonaba tan cansada y podía sentir el peso de los años. “Un niño Severus, Harry es solo un niño y tu compañero” continuo sus ojos azules miraban fríamente al hombre frente a él.

“Albus no sabía lo que hacía” Severus miro miserablemente a su mentor.

“No digas eso!!” Albus murmuro con enojo, magia rodeándole “Sabias lo que hacías, tú y el joven Draco estaban conscientes de lo que hacían, y solo se arrepintieron cuando sus bonos le hicieron saber que hirieron a su sumiso a Harry”

“Lo sé y me arrepiento de ello” El otro hombre se levantó y camino alrededor de la habitación “él puede morir sin nosotros Albus”  
Albus dio un suspiro cansado sus huesos eran viejos y estaba seguro que no aguantarían más su peso, si el niño llegaba a morir.

“Lo sé, sin embargo hay otra cuestión” sus ojos se fijaron en los negros del otro.

“No puedo hacerlo” Declaro firmemente su expresión preocupada siendo borrada por completo por una de odio “No lo haré”

“Debes” Dijo con firmeza “Sirius y Remus son las figuras paternas de Harry y tú debes decirles como el causante de la situación” declaro con firmeza.

El rostro del más joven se tensó con odio antes los dos hombres mencionados, pero fue borrada cuando recordó que Black a pesar de ser un maldito Gryffindor se vio obligado a conocer todas las maldiciones oscuras que solo se pasaban entre los Black, maldiciones que Draco no sabría por ser un Malfoy a pesar de que Narcissa era una Black, y Lupin era un hombre lobo Luna llena o no el hombre aún era mucho más rápido y su fuerza era mayor que la de Severus si el otro hombre lograba arrebatarle su varita, sin embargo la mirada de acero que el director le daba dejaba muy en claro que el hombre más viejo no lo ayudaría, ni suavizaría la situación con su presencia.

“Bien” respondió y dio la vuelta saliendo de la habitación.

oOo

Harry suspiro con felicidad mientras acariciaba a Hedwig con cariño su inteligente lechuza había llegado con una carta de su padrino preguntando como iban las cosas con Snape al parecer ninguno de los otros hombres ha dicho nada, cobardes, eso eran, sus ojos bebieron cada parte del tranquilo bosque, sin duda era mágico en los pocos minutos que llevaba viendo hacia fuera había visto unicornios, pequeñas hadas incluso le pareció ver una dríada todo era perfecto si tan solo no tuviera que escribir a su padrino y a Remus.

Armándose de valentía busco una pluma y un pedazo de pergamino, se detuvo por un momento para verificar si Dobby o Winky estaban con él, el sonido de las cazuelas moverse le alerto que sí; acomodo su cuerpo contra el sillón y redacto en su mente lo que les diría a sus dos padrinos supuso que lo primero sería saludarlos y a visarles que se encontraba bien y que aún no estaba muerto era algo frío hablar sobre su muerte tan tranquilamente pero si era sincero él no había esperado sobrevivir la batalla con Voldemort eso haría bien como el principio luego procedió a escribir sobre su estadía con sus dos cariñosos compañeros. Sus ojos verdes escanearon cuidadosamente cada palabra se recordó de rellenar todo los espacios necesarios desde los Weasley, sus amigos y el pequeño teddy hasta el estado de salud de ambos hombres.

Asintiendo satisfecho en el contenido de la carta se propuso pensar en cómo enviarla sin que Hedwig se cansara tanto o le pusieran un hechizo de rastreo, sus dedos jugaron con la carta hasta que Winky deposito frente a él unos bocadillos y jugo de manzana su estómago rugió ante el sabroso olor que golpeo su sensible nariz tomando con delicadeza tomo un sándwich de atún con mayonesa la combinación era extraña pero de verdad deseaba comerlo.

“Amo Harry no debería quedarse mucho tiempo dentro de la casa” La elfina lo regaño.

Él asintió en acuerdo con ningún deseo de contradecir al pequeño ser “Explorare un poco luego de ver como envío esta carta a Sirius.”  
Winky lo observo fijamente antes de chasquear sus delgados dedos y desaparecer la carta, sus grandes y verdes ojos miraron con sorpresa como la elfina desapareció su carta sin preguntarle si podía hacerlo “¿Qué?”

“Winky envió la carta al padrino del amo Harry Potter, el amo debe ponerse algo abrigado si va a salir” Ella lo señalo y luego despareció dejándolo solo con sus bocadillos y una expresión tonta.

Por supuesto que la elfina podía hacer eso, después de todos ellos era más poderosos que los magos sintiéndose algo tonto se puso de pie y camino a su nueva habitación el no moriría sin explorar antes el enorme bosque o bañarse en las cristalinas aguas del lago, abrió su ropero y observo que toda su nueva ropa que había comprado desde su cumpleaños número diecisiete estaba pulcramente ordenada sus dedos tomaron un abrigo color café estaban a finales de noviembre y suaves corrientes de invierno soplaban. Él salió y bajo las escaleras de caracol que envolvían el árbol el tomo una bocanada de aire limpio y sonrió sus ojos brillaron de felicidad y bajo el ultimo escalón de un salto, sus zapatos negros hacían un enorme contraste con el verde del suelo, sus ojos buscaron donde explorar primero dejo que sus piernas lo guiaran.

Recorrió toda la extensión de territorio que rodeaba su casa todo era color verde, café, y multicolor por algunos arbustos de flores, uno de estos se movió y su cuerpo se tensó a pesar que durante su costa estadía había visto criaturas inofensivas estaba seguro que había otros seres tomo con fuerza su varita y se acercó lentamente, contuvo la respiración conforme se acercaba sus dedos se tensaron alrededor de su varita.

“Petrificus” susurro. Se hizo paso para ver que era la cosa detrás del arbusto y se sorprendió por lo que vio. Al principio parecía un simple conejo pero eran los cuernos elegantes en su cabeza que lo diferenciaba de un conejo normal y estaba su color también era de un pálido color rosa y lucía esponjoso su mano acaricio el pelaje y se sintió como algodón, deshizo el encantamiento y observo como este se empezó a mover su nariz se movía mientras lo olía con curiosidad. “Hey pequeño ¿Qué haces aquí?”

El pequeño se acurruco más cerca y Harry lo tomo con cuidado supuso que estuvo suficiente tiempo fuera y ahora podía regresar y eso hizo sus manos delicadamente alrededor del cuerpo del pequeño animal.

oOo

Sirius sorbio un trago de té y suspiro de felicidad desde que la rata de Peter fue capturado todo en su vida empezó a mejorar bueno en pequeñas partes si tan solo su pequeño cachorro no tuviera al maldito de Snape como compañero junto a Malfoy Jr su vida sería mejor.

Harry era un hombre joven que había sufrido mucho en su vida y se merecía lo mejor ahora que no tenia a un señor oscuro detrás de su persona algo que ambos Slytherin no entenderían, el jamas olvidaría la expresión del maestro de pociones cuando su mente se aclaro y se dio cuenta que su sumiso era Harry era una expresión llena de odio y repugnancia, sus dedos se apretaron con fuerza alrededor de su taza sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con un pop ahí frente a él era una carta con su nombre sus agiles y delgados dedos la abrieron con cuidado.

_Querido Sirius._

_¿Cómo están tú y Remus? Su carta me llego hace unos días y quiero decir que me encuentro bien y aun me encuentro con vida._

Los labios del animago se curvearon ante esto, su cachorro tenía un poco de humor negro siguió leyendo arrugando el pergamino conforme leía lo que su cachorro escribía.

_Me veo con la misión de avisarte que hace unos días Snape y Malfoy se acoplaron conmigo… Para hacer el cuento menos largo nada salio bien… Me encuentro viviendo solo sin mis ´cariñosos´ compañeros Dobby me trajo a la casa de su antigua ama y ahora vivo con él y Winky la suerte Potter._   
_¿Cómo esta Teddy y Tonks?Espero que bien Remus merece ser feliz y tú también! Es algo horrible estar tranquilo cuando sabes que vas a morir y las personas que quieres no están junto a ti pero quiero ser algo egoísta y pasar los últimos momentos de mi vida solo… Si soy sincero no esperaba sobrevivir la guerra desde que me di cuenta que tendrían que pelear contra Tom me hice la idea de que moriría y si llegaba a sobrevivir tal vez tendría una vida tranquila me casaría con Ginny o alguna otra chica jamás espere encontrarme con una herencia criatura, comería la deliciosa comida de Molly asegúrate decirle que su comida es la mejor eh perro viejo! Contestare las cartas que mande a mi persona mientras este vivo pero me asegurare de poner salas para detectar hechizos de rastreo…_   
_Eh decidido que mi cuerpo será llevado por Dobby cuando fallezca no me estoy dando por vencido Sirius es solo que prefiero morir antes que vivir con ellos._

El mago inhalo con brusquedad tratando de contener las lágrimas su cachorro estaba oculto en un lugar en el que él no podía estar, preparándose tranquilamente para el día de su muerte, estaba perdiendo a su ahijado de nuevo y esta vez no podía llegar doce años tarde por que no habría ningún niño inocente de ojos verdes esperándolo. Poniéndose de pie el animago se dispuso a buscar a su único amigo vivo Lunático debía saber sobre el estado de su primer cachorro el lobo estaría devastado cuando se diera cuenta que otro de su manada moría aunque siendo sincero a si mismo Sirius creía que él y Harry apenas eran considerados parte de la manada ahora que el hombre lobo tenía una más sólida, sus manos tomaron un poco de polvo Flu y lo lanzo a la chimenea apareciendo al instante en una acogedora sala, tenía un amplio espacio, sillones color café una alfombra color terracota había una pequeña mesa en el centro y dos ventanas y una estantería llena de libros en una de las paredes.

“Voy!” Una energética voz se escuchó desde la cocina que estaba conectada con la sala.

Sirius negó divertido mientras caminaba hacia la voz de su joven prima “Nymphandora!”

La joven auror se volvió furiosa al oir su nombre completo sus ojos se estrecharon cuando vieron de quien se trataba “Sirius” susurro.

“Disculpa Tonks no podía evitar llamarte así ¿Esta Remus?”

“No, tuvo que salir al parecer encontró una biblioteca en venta y deseaba hablar con el actual propietario” Tonks hincho su pecho con orgullo al pensar en lo bien que se estaba recuperando su esposo, Remus estaba cada vez más saludable y ya no se deprimía tanto al pensar en su licantropía “Si quieres puedes esperarlo”  
Sirius observo a su joven prima ¿Debería esperar a su mejor amigo y arruinar su buen animo ante la noticia? Sus ojos color azul se centraron en el pequeño bebé que la joven sostenía no, él no podía lo mejor era hablar con Dumbledore y en lo que haría sobre los dos Slytherin si el anciano no hacía nada el mismo se encargaría que esos dos pagaran por lo que le hicieron a su pequeño cachorro aunque tuviera que enfrentarse a ambos dominantes en su forma dragon, se despidió de la bruja y se encamino a Hogwarts.


End file.
